


Call Me If It's Important

by Asexuallaw



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agentdad, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Parenthood, Post-Civil War AU, SuperDad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexuallaw/pseuds/Asexuallaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everett is worried.<br/>Luckily he's got a hell of a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me If It's Important

He hasn't received any calls. Not even a text. He knew he shouldn't have been so on edge, this wasn't the first time he had had to stay away from home for so long, but usually when he was gone for more than a day Stephen would call.

Nothing. His phone has been silent the past forty eight hours and Everett was really contemplating on going home. It wasn't like this fucking base was short on staff and really needed him. He could leave and go home whenever he wanted. And once he had decided to do that he was stopped by the King of Wakanda.

“Your majesty..? Is there something I can help you with?”

The king stared down at Ross with obvious concern in his eyes. “Where are you going?”

“Home.”

“But I thought you couldn't leave for another four hours.”

“Yes, well, as you know I've recently gotten married and have a family. I haven't heard from them in two days and I'm worried.”

T'Challa nodded in understanding. “How is Stephen, by the way? I don't ever get a chance to talk to him much. I fear I intimidate him.”

At that Everett couldn't help but laugh, his shoulders shaking. “Nothing intimidates Stephen. He's just as busy as I am, maybe even more so. It's been tough raising Emma but, we manage. Sometimes we get Steve and Tony to watch her. They're surprisingly a lot better with kids than I thought. I'm glad they managed to work out the kinks of their relationship.”

T'Challa nodded. “Agreed. But you know, Everett, if you ever need someone to watch your child. Sometimes I am available for that role.”

Everett smiled. “Well, I really do appreciate it. I'm really sorry, your majesty, but I've got to go-”

When he said this, Everett's phone blasted 'Can't Help Falling in Love' and he quickly answered it.

“Hello?! Stephen! I was so worried, why didn't you call?? You lost your cell phone..? Well...yes, I know it happens but we have a home phone...lost that too?! How did you manage...no, no it's alright I'm not angry. How's Emma? Oh that's good...well, listen, I'll be home soon...yeah I'm leaving early...well hell, Stephen, they can kiss my fucking ass!...shut up I know that's your job, I am in front of T'Challa!”

Everett covered the receiving end with one hand and whispered next to him, “Stephen says hello.” T'Challa waved in response and Everett put the phone back against his ear. “He says hi...look, Stephen, sweet heart, we can discuss that when I get home...no. Handcuffs are uncomfortable we've been through this. Alright, I love you too. Bye.” He hung up and quickly shoved the phone back in his pocket.

“Um, I'll see you tomorrow, T'Challa.”

The super hero nodded and watched his friend make his way to the parking lot. Silently he chuckled and grabbed his own phone, dialing a number.

“Hello, Stephen? It's T'Challa. I was wondering if you got the handcuffs I sent you? Happy anniversary by the way.”


End file.
